Team Dark Christmas
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Bien que Shadow soit originaire de la Terre et Rouge de Mobius; celle-ci en sait cependant beaucoup plus que lui sur les traditions de Noël qu'elle tente de lui expliquer.


**Team Dark Christmas**

L'hiver était arrivé à Westopolis depuis à présent plusieurs jours.

Lui et sa neige avaient sérieusement commencé à se faire désirer par la population qui désespéraient de ne pouvoir passer un noël blanc. Mais fort heureusement, les premiers flocons s'étaient enfin décidés à tomber aux alentours du 15 décembre, et n'avaient depuis pratiquement cessé; au grand bonheur des enfants qui passaient leurs journées dehors à faire des bonshommes et des batailles de neige. Et Shadow avait bien du mal à se frayer un chemin dans toute cette ruée, tout en faisant en sorte d'éviter de recevoir malencontreusement une boule de neige en pleine tête. Déjà qu'il lui avait fallu, peu de temps auparavant, éviter toutes celles que Sonic lui avait balancé, et même tout spécialement préparées rien que pour lui au cas où ils se seraient croisés. Mais malheureusement pour le hérisson bleu, le noir et rouge avait évité toutes ses munitions comme un véritable pro. Toutefois, il n'avait pas traîné – comme à son habitude – pour retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle, et d'assurer qu'il allait se rattraper avec Knuckles.

Décidément, Shadow se disait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais cet étrange pouvoir qu'avait la neige pour rendre les gens si heureux, et surtout complètement idiots pour vouloir sans arrêt se la jeter à la figure. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'ils trouvaient de si amusant là-dedans.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Rouge – se trouvant en fait juste au-dessus du club de cette dernière – il faillit bien hurler en voyant les lieux envahis de décorations de noël. Il y avait même un énorme sapin, bien fourni lui aussi, en plein milieu du salon.<p>

-TADAM! - cria Rouge avec jubilation en sortant de nul part.

-Rouge? Qu'est-ce que c'est que « **ça **»? - interrogea le hérisson noir complètement estomaqué par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas? - s'étonna la chauve-souri. J'en ai peut-être trop mit.

-T'aurais dû tout simplement ne pas en mettre du tout, bougonna t-il.

-Je te demande pardon? - s'exclama t-elle ahurie par cette remarque, avant d'ajouter sur un ton de reproche: Est-ce que tu sais au moins que Noël est dans deux jours?

-Et alors?

-Et alors? - s'étrangla t-elle à moitié. Le sapin, les guirlandes, les cadeaux, les huîtres, etc... Tous ça ne te dit rien? Toi qui est, à la base, de ce monde?

-Vaguement.

-Ne me dis pas que vous ne fêtiez pas Noël sur l'Arche?

-En fait, je n'y ai pas vécu si longtemps que ça. Sans compter que le mois de décembre n'a pas fait partie de cette période. Et puis, personnellement, je ne vois pas l 'intérêt de faire tout ce cirque pour un personnage purement imaginaire.

-C'est justement ça qu'on appelle « la Magie de Noël »!

-Lamentable.

-Mais..., avait commencé à protester Rouge lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par la voix robotisée d'Oméga, dont la tête était subitement apparue dans l'encadrement d'une des fenêtres du salon.

-J'ai terminé d'accrocher la guirlande sur la façade comme tu me l'as demandé. Tu as besoin d'autre chose? - lui demanda le robot.

-Oui! Je veux que tu accroches aussi celle-la, le pria la chauve-souri en allant lui confier une autre guirlande.

Et il repartit aussitôt à la tâche.

-Et en plus, tu as mêlé Oméga à ton délire! - s'indigna Shadow.

-Déjà d'une: ce n'est pas un délire. Et de deux: c'est plutôt navrant qu'un robot soit plus sensible que toi aux Fêtes de Noël! - répliqua t-elle passablement vexée.

Après quoi, ils se toisèrent un moment du regard avec un air de défi, jusqu'à ce que Shadow finisse par déclarer avec exaspération:

-Fais comme tu veux!

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre afin de retirer et ranger son écharpe et son manteau. Et fut soulagé de constater que Rouge s'était au moins abstenue de la redécorer.

Puis, il décida d'aller à la cuisine se préparer une boisson chaude en se disant que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, car il était resté plusieurs heures dehors. Mais lorsqu'il y arriva, il resta planté sur le seuil en voyant que Rouge y était en train de faire Dieu ne sait quoi encore.

-Depuis quand tu cuisines? - lui lança t-il sarcastique.

-Je ne cuisines pas vraiment. J'essaie seulement de faire des cookies. Encore une tradition de Noël. Mais celle-ci, elle est typiquement américaine, expliqua t-elle tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas se brûler avec le plateau qu'elle sortait du four.

-Y-en a quand même une qui a du bon, fit-il mi-sérieux mi-ironique.

Et Rouge savait que s'il disait ça, c'était parce qu'il adorait ces gâteaux là.

Elle se tourna vers lui, après avoir posé son plateau sur la table, pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se figea sur place, avec un air complètement hébété sur le visage; qui se transforma rapidement en un drôle de regard et sourire gourmand. Un peu comme si on lui tendait les sept émeraudes du chaos.

-Mais tu sais, minauda t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec une démarche féline. Il existe une autre tradition largement meilleure, déclara t-elle en lui intimant, d'un geste du doigt, de regarder au-dessus de lui.

Et il eut l'immense surprise de voir qu'il se trouvait juste en-dessous d'une boule de gui qu'elle avait suspendu entre la cuisine et le salon.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoique se soit, Rouge avait saisi son visage entre ses mains, et avait scellé avidement leurs lèvres ensembles.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, Oméga était en train de nettoyer comme il pouvait ce qu'il restait du salon, qu'il avait à moitié pulvérisé à cause du fait qu'il s'était senti attaqué en voyant Sonic – qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite – arriver et entré comme une fusée dans l'appartement par le fenêtre ouverte du salon.<p>

Le hérisson bleu était d'ailleurs toujours là à s'excuser d'être arrivé comme ça; tandis que Rouge, depuis un coin de la pièce, le fusillait du regard pour avoir osé gâcher le travail appliqué qu'elle faisait avec Shadow sur la leçon concernant le rôle du gui à Noël.

Quant au hérisson noir: il boudait bien entendu lui aussi, les joues légèrement rouges d'embarras, en se disant qu'il allait dorénavant se renseigner un peu plus sur les fêtes traditionnelles que Rouge aimait, pour éviter de se faire avoir à nouveau en beauté.

**FIN**


End file.
